Let's Spend the Night Together (film)
Let's Spend the Night Together is a live concert film, documenting The Rolling Stones' 1981 North American Tour. It was directed by Hal Ashby, and released to cinemas on Friday, February 18, 1983, where it was shown as a double feature along with The Pirates of Penzance. It was subsequently released on VHS and CED Videodisc. It was released in New Zealand & Australia with the alternative title Time Is on Our Side on VHS and is currently available on DVD in Japan, Australia and New Zealand (as L.S.T.N.T from STUDIO CANAL/UNIVERSAL). It was filmed at the Meadowlands Sports Complex in East Rutherford, New Jersey (5–6 November 1981) and at Sun Devil Stadium in Tempe, Arizona (13 December 1981). The film was released as Rocks Off in Germany in 1982 with slightly different footage and the additional song "When the Whip Comes Down" (following "Under My Thumb") from Sun Devil Stadium. See also the live album Still Life, released in 1982, from the same tour. Lions Gate Entertainment released the film on DVD in the United States on November 2, 2010. Track listing # "Under My Thumb" - (Tempe, Arizona, 13 December 1981 (outdoor stadium show)) # "Let's Spend the Night Together" - (Tempe, 13 December 1981) # "Shattered" - (Tempe, 13 December 1981) # "Neighbours" - (Tempe, 13 December 1981) # "Black Limousine" - (Tempe, 13 December 1981) # "Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me)" - (Tempe, 13 December 1981) # "Twenty Flight Rock" - (Tempe, 13 December 1981) # "Let Me Go" - (Tempe, 13 December 1981) # "Time Is on My Side" - (Tempe, 13 December 1981) # "Beast of Burden" - (Tempe, 13 December 1981) # "Waiting on a Friend" - (Tempe, 13 December 1981) # "Going to a Go-Go" - (East Rutherford, New Jersey, 6 November 1981 (indoor arena show) # "You Can't Always Get What You Want" - (East Rutherford, 6 November 1981) # "Little T&A" - (East Rutherford, New Jersey, 5 November 1981 (indoor arena show) # "Tumbling Dice" - (East Rutherford, 5 November 1981) # "She's So Cold" - (East Rutherford, 5 November 1981) # "All Down the Line" - (East Rutherford, 5 November 1981) # "Hang Fire" - (East Rutherford, 5 November 1981) # "Miss You" - (East Rutherford, 6 November 1981) # "Let It Bleed" - (East Rutherford, 5 November 1981) # "Start Me Up" - (East Rutherford, 5 November 1981) # "Honky Tonk Women" - (Tempe, 13 December 1981) # "Brown Sugar" - (East Rutherford, 5 November 1981) # "Jumpin' Jack Flash" - (Tempe, 13 December 1981) # "Satisfaction" - (East Rutherford, 6 November 1981) Personnel ;The Rolling Stones *Mick Jagger – lead vocals, guitar *Keith Richards – guitar, vocals *Ronnie Wood – guitar, backing vocals *Charlie Watts – drums *Bill Wyman – bass guitar ;Additional musicians *Ian McLagan – organ *Ian Stewart – piano *Ernie Watts – saxophone, tambourine *Bobby Keys - saxophone External links * References See also *''Still Life'' Let's Spend The Night Together (film) Category:The Rolling Stones films Category:Films directed by Hal Ashby Category:1983 films Category:Concert films Category:1983 live albums Category:1983 video albums Category:Live video albums Category:The Rolling Stones live albums Category:English-language video albums